Checkmate
by 2supersmart
Summary: Roy has a plan, but whose to say Ed doesn't either? Slight edwin and royai [Oneshot]


My second FMA fic, finally got off my ass and decided to get writing again XD.

**Disclaimer:**-Sigh- no, I don't own FMA or any of the characters.

* * *

It all started out with a little game of chess... 

"Hey Fullmetal! What would you say to a little game of chess?" Roy Mustang asked one morning.

"Uh...I don't think so, too much of a waste of time and it's more of Al's thing," Ed replied and as soon as the little alchemist mentioned his name, Al walked down the hallway.

"What about me?" he said softly, trying not to sound rude.

"Oh nothing, the shrimp over here was just saying how bad he is at strategizing in chess," Roy pointed to him.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SMALL ENOUGH TO BE SEAFOOD?" Ed's arms and legs flailed in mid-air with Al holding him back by the waist.

"Nii-san..." Al sweat-dropped.

"And when did I say I was bad at strategizing?" Ed said, calming down a little, but not nearly enough.

"You didn't, but you implied it," Mustang replied a matter-a-factly.

Ed grew angry at his response and in turn yelled out, "Fine! I'll play! Prepare to get beaten so badly, that your stuffing falls out, or something like that!"

"I thought the expression was 'get the stuffing beat out of you', Nii-san," Al corrected his brother.

"Well, whatever!" he raised and dropped his hands to make it sound more dramatic.

---

_click._

_click._

_click._

It had been at least an hour now and all they accomplished doing was move around a few pawns and both had 4 of each others pieces.

"Ah...um..." Ed picked up his rook, then changed his mind and put it down. Then picked it up...then put it down...

"Will you just move already?" Mustang yelled aloud when he finally snapped.

"Shh!" Ed retaliated.

"Brother..." Alphonse had been watching the game and was; for once, also going to smack his brother if Mustang hadn't spazzed out. It shouldn't take an alchemist of his caliber so long just to move a piece on the chess board.

"You're ruining my concentration!" Ed waved him hand in front of Al's face while his eyes stayed glued to his rook. Mustang thought this as a good time to put his plan into action.

"Maybe your thoughts are somewhere else Fullmetal, like a certain automail mechanic?" Roy smirked as the other alchemist looked away from the chess piece and gave him a dirty look.

"What are you implying?" Ed squinted his eyes that gave him an expression that seemed as if he would jump the flame alchemist himself if he didn't shut up.

"Oh, nothing..." Roy replied with the same smirk still on his face.

"Are you saying that I like Winry?" Ed slammed his hands and stared coldly his 'opponent' which caused the chess pieces to jump.

"Nii-san, he didn't say that..."

"But he was IMPLYING it!"

"What's wrong, did I hit a nerve?" Roy said in a mocking tone.

"Well at least I actually have a chance with her unlike you and a certain first lieutenant!" Ed yelled back at him. Roy was shocked at his comeback, but recovered and fired one of his own.

"At least I'm taller than her," he said calmly as if Ed wasn't trying to beat him black and blue if Al hadn't once again held him back.

"Let's get back to the game," Al pointed to the board.

"FINE!" both yelled at the same time and slamming their hands on the table, glaring at each other. This resulted in all the pieces falling over and rolling off the table to the ground.

"NOOOO!" Roy and Al yelled out as the pieces hit the ground.

"Awww, and I was winning too," Ed whined and started picking up the pieces on the ground. Roy gave him a skeptical look and joined Ed and Al; who had just bent down, to pick up the chess pieces.

"I guess we're starting over again," Ed sighed out.

---

_click._

_click._

_click._

"Would you just move already?" Roy yelled out in frustration. Wow, dejavu.

"I would, but..." Ed drifted off.

"But?"

"I still don't like what you said about me and Winry," Ed said nonchalantly continuously picking and setting down another chess piece; a bishop this time.

"You have to admit this to yourself sometime, you like her and that's obvious," Roy replied eyeing the bishop that was being abused by Ed at the moment.

"I'll admit that I like Winry..." Ed started off. A cocky grin plastered itself onto Mustang's face."...if you admit you like Hawkeye." he finished.

"Uh...but...ugh, fine, I like Hawkeye." he said softly, but not soft enough.

"Uh...sir?" Roy turned around to a blushing Hawkeye, his eyes widened.

"Well, you were being too quiet, I thought someone died," she stated.

"Edward!..." Roy said slowly and in a threatening tone turning his head to the other alchemist.

"I'll be going now..." Ed said slyly, dragging Al with him who was trying to suppress a giggle, but failing miserably.

"FULLMETAL!" Roy said angrily at Ed's back.

"Oh yeah, one last thing..." Ed turned around with a giant smirk. Roy looked at him with curiosity.

"Checkmate."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it :D Please review! 


End file.
